Amnesia: Something
by Pastafreaks
Summary: Well. Shit. Being kidnapped thrown in a unknown place filled with moths and broken glass while being barefoot and cold. Yeah Not fun. AT ALL. Did I also mention that there are monsters roaming around here?


**So um.. hey people of fanfiction. I am** **Veneziano. Yes the Pastafreak Veneziano that never posted shit. Yeah. Well today I am posting shit. Why? Because my ever thinking, imaginative, can't decide on anything mind has finally settled with an Amnesia fan fiction Also there was Romano pushing me to post something. So I did. With all the motivation and such from Romano I HAVE FINALLY MADE A STORY ! *dances around and celebrates* **

**It also reminds me that I have other story's that I forgot about to work on also.**

**Yeah.**

**I should get on those.**

**I really should...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**WAIT ONE MORE THING!**

**THANKS ROMANO FOR EDITING MY STORY ! YOU ARE MORE AWESOME THAN PRUSSIA HIMSELF!**

**Ok NOW we go on with the story :)**

* * *

"Hurry Alisha, he's gonna frickin' get us!" the first voice yelled.

"I know but this is as fast the character goes, SO QUITE SHRIEKING IN MY EAR JUSTICE!" the second shouted back.

The two girls by the names of Alisha and Justice were playing the well-known horror game Amnesia: The Dark Descent. The girls screamed again as the grotesque monster killed the character they were controlling.

"Oh my pasta!" Justice shrieked as she ran away from the computer monitor and hid under the kitchen table.

Alisha had backed away from the monitor with wide eyes and a slightly fearful look on her face watching as the game resumed to last auto-save point. She was also pissed off because they were back down to no oil to fill their lantern, which irritated her to no end. Alisha blinked back into reality and looked at the empty chair.

"Fratello? Where did you go?" she asked.

A whimper came from the kitchen, and Alisha got up to find her friend. She looked under the table to see Justice huddled up in a fetal position.

"Awwwww Justice, you okay?" she asked her scared shitless friend. Justice shook her head no.

"It's too late for this shit," Justice mumbled, looking up at her friend. Alisha glanced at the digital clock on the oven. It was 2:00 A.M.

"Yeah, you're right," she responded.

"How 'bout we continue the game again tomorrow in the daylight, it will be a lot easier and we won't be such babies." Justice nodded her agreement and crawled out from under the table.

As the girls were about to leave the kitchen they heard a loud crash from beneath them. Alisha and Justice clung to each other and screamed in fright, their already nervous brains panicking.

"What the _fuck _was that?" Alisha whisper-yelled as tears sprung to her eyes.

"I really don't know," Justice whimpered as tears of fright streamed down her face. "But it scared the shit out of me—oh my god!"

The two girls whimpered in fright again as the basement door slowly creaked open, the only visible thing the first step of the stairs in the darkness. Justice let go of Alisha and slowly inched towards the dark, ominous doorway.

"Wait, Justice! What are you _doing_? Get away from there!" Alisha whispered hysterically at Justice. She knew she was acting ridiculous but she was paranoid and freaked out of her mind.

"If there is a mess down there and it's not cleaned up by the time my parents get back, my ass is grass." Justice whispered back. "It was probably just my cat."

Just then, a loud crack echoed through the house and the clock on the oven went out.

"Oh shit… power outage," Justice groaned. "Great."

"No shit Sherlock! Now get back here! You can't go down those stairs without light," Alisha said. "You're such a klutz you'll trip over your own foot and fall down and break your neck and die and then I'll be alone and that would suck really bad."

But Justice had different plans, because she knew Alisha was over exaggerating— she wasn't _that_ clumsy. She carefully felt her way to the cabinet near the door and opened the drawer, grabbed the flashlight and turned it on. She shined the flashlight over to Alisha with a relieved smile, and then nearly pissed herself at what she saw behind her friend.

"Look out!" both girls screamed at the same time, reaching out to try and help the other. They both felt a sharp pain at the back of their heads and passed out.

_**LOLOL I'M A LINEBREAK HURRDURRHUURRRRHURRRR**_

Justice woke to water dripping on her face and the sound of fierce whistling echoing through the unfamiliar room she was in.

"Ugh… what happened?" she mumbled to herself, pushing herself up off the ground into a slouched sitting position.

She rubbed the back of her head and winced at a bump she felt. She tried for a moment to remember what had happened, but nothing seemed to come to her— Then suddenly, it did. It all came rushing back.

_She shined the flashlight over to Alisha and nearly pissed herself at what she saw behind her. It was the grunt from Amnesia! How could this happen? It had to be some sort of nightmare, or hallucination! It stared with the telltale inhumanely extended jaw and bloody knife hand, what seemed to be a twisted grin on its ghastly face. Terrified, she yelled for Alisha to turn, but at the same time, Alisha called for her to turn around._

_Then everything went dark._

"_Alisha_!" Justice screamed into the slightly illuminated room, terrified.

Her cry echoed into the beyond. Cold wind blew in through the room from a hole in the roof and from a few broken windows. Justice shivered and pulled her over sized red sweater closer to her body. She stood up on shaky legs, looking around. Her feet were cold from being barefoot. She looked around the floor and began to walk, wary of the broken glass scattered on the floor.

She needed to find her friend.

_**LOOK I'M ANOTHER LINEBREAK DON'T FORGET LINEBREAKS JUSTICE THEY WILL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND EVEN BETTER THAN ME MAN OMG THAT'S CRAZY BUT IT'S LEGIT AS EFF YO**_

Alisha woke to a tickling feeling across her hand. She wearily opened her eyes, looked at her hand and screamed.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT FUCKING MOTH! NONONONONONONONONONO! Get off me! Vas-t'en maudite mite!" she screeched in both of her languages until the moth flew away in a panic.

Alisha let out a sigh of relief, tears prickling in her eyes as she watched it flutter away. For a few moments she sat there paralyzed, her heart thumping and limbs still frozen in shock. After recovering from the panic, she swallowed hard and looked around. She was in a medium sized room with various items and broken glass strewn around it.

"What in the world? How did I get here?" she thought, and in an instant remembered what happened.

_Alisha heard shuffling, a drawer being opened then closed, then a click. Light illuminated the room. The light beam turned to Alisha and her heart nearly stopped. She could see the outline of her friend and an even _bigger _outline behind her. At the same time that Justice did she shouted for her friend to look out._

_Then she felt pain and blacked out._

Her mind was spinning. So she had seen a grunt behind Justice— who was nowhere to be seen—but that didn't explain how she'd gotten here. Or how a grunt had gotten into Justice's house in the first place.

With a burst of determination, Alisha strode forward with the air of an awesome one (like Prussia) and set out to find her friend in this strange, terrifying place.

* * *

**A/N: So people what do you think? This story is actually based on my first expirience of playing amnesia except it was daytime, I was in the basement with Romano, I didn't hise, and I just said ohshitohshitohshitohshitohsh itohshitohshitohshitohshitoh shitohshit, the whole time. BUT I do get scared easily. **

**Yeah.**

**Its not all that fun to be scared.**

**...**

**Who am I kidding YES IT IS!**

**So any who don't be shy to review! **

**GOODBYE**


End file.
